


I Can't Help But Think

by writing_everyday



Series: Quarantine 'Verse [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: Charlie makes a bet with Blaine and decides to listen in on Kurt and Blaine’s weekly Zoom call.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Quarantine 'Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966171
Kudos: 7





	I Can't Help But Think

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one more story about this part but the series will remain open for prompts. Just the main story will be complete.

Blaine is pacing in the living room. His hands clenched at his sides as he resists the urge to ruin his perfectly gelled hair. He only gels when it’s his turn to buy groceries or when he zooms with Kurt. He isn’t quite ready to reveal the curls underneath just yet they’ve only been friends for a month and a half. 

They had been meeting once a week since their accidental hangout. Talking about their mutual interests, their current creative projects and occasionally watching a show together. They particularly enjoyed commenting on the insanity that was Tiger King. 

Charlie comes out of their room empty mug in hand and stands in the kitchen watching their roommate pace. A curious smile on their face. It’s been a while since Charlie has seen Blaine this involved with a guy. Kurt Hummel must be something extra special. 

“I’m making popcorn, want some?” They ask. 

Blaine is circling the coffee table. Not even listening, just murmuring to himself. 

Charlie tries again. “Are you talking to your boyfriend tonight, Blaine?” 

He looks up at the sound of his name. 

“Huh?” 

“Kurt,” Charlie specifies. “Are you talking tonight?”

“Yeah.” 

“Tell him I say ‘hey’.” 

Blaine nods and continues pacing. 

“Do you want popcorn?” They ask again, “or a chill pill perhaps?” 

“What?” 

Charlie presses the popcorn button on the microwave and walks over to their roommate. They stop Blaine by putting their hands on his shoulders and guiding Blaine to the couch. 

The roommates sit facing each other. Blaine sits on his ankles and curls his fingers together in his lap. Charlie grabs Blaine’s hands and untangles them. They hold Blaine’s hands steady in between their own. 

“Why are you so nervous?” 

Blaine takes a deep breath. 

“You can talk to me,” Charlie reminds him, “I’m here for you.” 

“I’m nervous because I want to ask him out.”

“On a date?” 

Blaine nods. 

“Cute,” Charlie says. “Just ask. It’ll be a virtual date anyway. No pressure on where to take him.” 

Blaine takes another deep breath. He sits quietly for a few moments and the microwave beeps alerting both of them that the popcorn is ready. Charlie makes no move to go get their snack. 

“Something else is bothering you.” 

“What if he says no?” Blaine asks, in the softest voice. 

“Blaine,” Charlie says, “he’ll love you. Kurt’s put up with you for like the last month and a half. If he doesn’t say yes or ask you out tonight before you can, I’d be shocked.”

It’s clear Blaine doesn’t believe his roommate. 

“Alright fine,” Charlie says, sensing his doubt, “I’ll put my money where my mouth is...if Kurt doesn’t say yes or ask you out first, I do the deep cleanse of the whole apartment ALONE.”

“Even my bedroom?” Blaine asks. 

“Even your bedroom.” 

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” 

“One condition,” Charlie says, finally getting up to grab the popcorn. “You gotta ask him tonight.” 

“Okay,” Blaine replies, “and I’ll take a bowl of popcorn too.” 

Charlie smiles and evenly distributes the bag into two separate bowls. Later, while Blaine is on zoom, Charlie tries not to eavesdrop on their conversation but it’s kind of hard not to when all it takes is an open bedroom door and a lack of headphones. After all, Charlie needed to know for sure who was going to win this bet. They were also hoping Blaine would win because Charlie wasn’t sure they could deal with a disappointed Blaine rather than an ecstatic one. 

Blaine was a lot to handle and look so damn helpless when he was sad. Last time he was really down in the dumps because one of their houseplants had died, Charlie just brought a replacement. But there was no real replacement for Kurt. It wasn’t like Blaine was going to meet someone on the street as a rebound or get set up on a blind date by one of their friends anytime soon. 

Instead, Charlie keeps two fingers cross and eat popcorn with their other hand. They sit against the wall closest to the open bedroom door; the perfect place for listening in. However, Blaine is wearing headphones so Charlie can only hear one half of the conversation. 

“That sounds amazing, Kurt. Are you going to let me read any of it?” 

Kurt must make a face or an uncertain comment because Blaine asks, “what you don’t trust me?” in a teasing tone. 

“I look forward to that email then,” Blaine says. 

“My week?” Blaine questions, “pretty much the same as any other.” 

When the bowl of popcorn is empty, Charlie plays a game on their phone while Blaine continues to divulge all the activities of his week. Most of which Charlie was present for as they didn't leave the apartment except for their daily walk. Blaine is in the middle of telling Kurt how weirdly empty the city had been and both roommates had expressed their disappointment when they did come across larger crowds. 

“We went past Times Square and it was at like half capacity. Damn tourists don’t understand what stay-at-home orders mean,” Blaine says. 

Charlie is almost ready to give up, mostly because their back is starting to hurt, but Blaine clears his throat. 

“I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night,” Blaine says. 

Kurt must have an open evening because Blaine goes on to say, “I was hoping we could have a movie night.” 

“Yeah,” Blaine says, shyly, “like a date.” 

Charlie smiles and shuts their door. Lounging on their bed listening to music while they finish up a research paper is how Blaine finds his roommate later that night. 

“So, should I leave the mop out for you tomorrow?” Blaine jokes. 

“I’ll have you know that I know where the mop is.” 

They laugh. 

“You got yourself a date then,” Charlie replies, “good for you.” 

“I’m just happy he said yes.” Blaine blushes. “He could have anyone and he likes me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Darren!


End file.
